i'm yours
by Francieli D.B
Summary: -Se acalme sr. Booth.- o médico riu do nervosismo dele.-Parabéns ao casal, a Dra. Brennan está grávida de 6 semanas.


I'm Yours (B&B)

*Escritório Booth, 10horas da manhã.

Booth e Brennan estava discutindo.

-Booth eu não entendo você!-Brennan falava confusa.

-Bones! eu que não te entendo, eu já te dei tantas indiretas e você como antropóloga deveria ter reparado isso! -Booth se aproximou.

-Mas você me deixa confusa. E olha que eu sou uma gênia! -os dois riram, e Booth chegou ainda mais perto, na verdade ficaram colados um ao outro, com Brennan "inclinada" para trás na mesa do escritório.

Eles trocaram olhares e o silêncio disse tudo.

-Eu vou te dar uma evidência do que eu sinto, já que é só nisso que você acredita. -Booth disse baixinho.

-A é... -Brennan é interrompida por um beijo de Booth.

O beijo durou tempo, o abraço ficou mais forte, parecendo que eu precisava do outro para sobreviver, o que era a pura verdade!

Mas o momento é interrompido por Caroline.

-Oh Deus! Isso deu muitos mississípes!-ela brincou. -e olha que eu nem precisei forçá-los à nada!

-Cherry, a partir de agora ninguém mais nos segura! -Booth diz com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Mas não se esqueça que tem câmeras pelo prédio! -ela advertiu se divertindo com a 'brincadeira'.

-Oww! É claro!-Brennan brincou.

-B&B-

*Plataforma Forense/ Jeffersonian 19hrs30min.

-As falanges estão quebradas!-Brennan confirmou, quando escutou alguém lhe chamando.

-Temp. vamos jantar e depois "contar mississípes" como diz a Caroline? -Booth fala empolgado.

-Mas é claro Seeley. -ela chega bem perto de Booth e ele não se contém e lhe dá um beijo na frente de Cam, Ângela e Hodgins. Brennan não se incomoda em retribuir o beijo.

-OH MEU DEUS! Eu estou tendo alucinações ou vocês acabaram de se agarrar na minha frente? -Ângela diz pasma.

-Bom, eu também estou tendo alucinações então Ângela. -Cam confirma paralisada.

Booth abraça Brennan por trás e essa sorri.

-Nós estamos juntos pessoal! Booth me fez notar que o amor não é tão irracional assim!-Brennan fala sorrindo&apaixonada.

-Querida dá pra gente ri agora? Tenho uma surpresa pra você!-ele falou baixinho em seu ouvido fazendo-a arrepiar.

-Ohww! É claro que sim!-Brennan diz maliciosa.-Bom eu vou indo pessoal, até amanhã.

Eles saem da plataforma.

-Angie, o que eu vi e ouvi era verdade não era? Os dois estão juntos!-Hodgins falavam sem entender.

-Sim Jack, os dois juntos. -Ângela faz uma pausa. -Finalmente!

-Pois é, finalmente!-Cam falava pensativa.-Bem, vamos pra casa e amanhã solucionaremos esse caso.

-B&B-

*Apartamento Booth.

-Então qual é a surpresa? -Brennan falava ansiosa.

-Primeiro vamos jantar! E adivinha qual é a comida?-ele fala brincando.

-Comida tailandesa!(?)-Tom interrogativo-afirmativo.

-É claro.- ele se aproxima e dá um beijo "caliente" em Brennan.

*Mesa de jantar.

-Booth! Sabe, eu nunca pensei que amasse tanto você!

-Eu também querida! Amo demais vocês.

Eles se levantam e Brennan se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo, E tudo isso acaba em cama!

-B&B-

1hr25min. da madrugada.

Booth cai para o lado ofegante.

-Oh Deus, Bones! Agora você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo! -ele confessa.

-Booth, eu nunca pensei que faria sexo com você. Mas eu confesso que foi o melhor que eu já fiz.-ela "sobe" em cima dele, e começa o beijar, ela estava com muuuuita energia.

-Brenn, você que me matar é?- ele falava entre beijos e carícias íntimas.

-Não, só quero recuperar o tempo perdido!- ela não parecia mesmo cansada.

-B&B-

7hrs da manhã.

O despertador toca.

Os dois dormiam abraçados, as pernas entrelaçadas.

-Oh não!- Brennan resmungou.

-Bom dia amor da minha vida!-Booth lhe deu um pequeno beijo.

-Bom dia amor.-ela abriu os olhos devagar.

-Vamos tomar um banho? -ele perguntou.

-Vamos sim!-ela disse já se levantando.

-Ok, eu vou pegar as toalhas, mas antes quero um beijo de bom dia! -ele a puxou, e se beijara, por tempo.

-É, pelo jeito suas enrgias não acabaram!-ela brincou seguindo para o banheiro.

-Muita querida, muita energia.-ele riu.

-B&B-

*Banheiro.

Os dois tomavam banho tranqüilamente, um admirando o belo corpo do outro. Brennan se aproximou de Booth.

-MEU macho-alfa, obrigada por estar me fazendo a mulher mais feliz desse mundo.

-Querida será pra sempre assim, felizes até o resto da vida.

Brennan o puxou pelo ombro e disse maliciosamente:

-Você sabia que a melhor hora para fazer sexo é de manhã, quando o homem 'precisa' de uma liberação de testosterona?

-A é? -ele a puxou e a beijou com fogo.

Brennan desceu a mão até o órgão sexual de Booth, ambos estavam excitados.

-Eu preciso de você dentro de mim!-ela disse.

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes, Booth a penetrou com urgência.

Brennan gritava, ofegava de prazer. Ela o abraçou com as pernas e ele a pressionou contra a parede. eles se moviam, se beijavam, se "amassavam" num pedido de "quero mais"

-Querida, temos que trabalhar!-ele falou meio triste.

-Ok, mais tarde podemos continuar! -ela dizia feliz.

-Oh Deus, como você tem uma boa pegada.-Booth dizia brincando enquanto pegava as toalhas.

-B&B-

-Seeley, preciso passar em casa trocar de roupa.-Brennan disse enquanto pegava suas roupas pelo chão.

-Ok, minha vida, passaremos lá e depois no Diner e compraremos um café.

-B&B-

Brennan se trocou rapidamente e eles seguiram para o Jeffersonian.

-Booth hoje você vai lá pra casa. -ela acariciava a perna dele.

-Ok querida, mas não faça isso que você me deixa excitado. -ele disse vermelho de vergonha.

-Oh Booth, não precisav ficar envergonhado!

*Estacionamento Jeffersonian.

Antes de sairem do carro Brennan o beijou apaixonadamente.

-Bom dia meu amor! -ela disse.

-Bom dia minha vida! -eles seguiram até a plataforma.

-Querida eu vou para o meu escritório, depois eu passo aqui pra te ver.

-Ok, amor!-ela lhe deu um selinho e seguiu para onde Ângela e Cam estavam.

-Bom dia!! -ela disse toda entusiasmada.

-Bom dia! -elas responderam.

-É pelo jeito a noite foi boa!-Ângela cutucou Cam e elas riram.

-Foi ótima sim! Mas agora podemos voltar ao trabalho?

x.x..x.x

As horas se passaram e Brennan sequer tinha saído da plataforma.

Booth entra no instituto super animado.

-Cadê o meu anjo?-ele perguntou para Ângela.

-Seu anjo está no meio dos ossos né Booth!- ela brincou e ele foi até a plataforma.

-Meu amor!-ele a assustou e a abraçou por trás e ficou analisando o trabalho de sua futura esposa.

-Olhe, alguém lhe deu deu um tiro!-ela pegou o crânio perfurado.

-Oh sim! Mas agora vamos comer alguma coisa?-ele perguntou.

-No Diner?

-Sim! Vamos?

-Vamos!-eles seguiram até lá.

Ele comeu torta e ela um sanduíche natural. Brennan o olhou profundamente.

-EU TE AMO!-ela disse.

-EU TAMBÉM TE AMO!-ele respondeu e lhe deu um pequeno beijo.

-Até que enfim, não aguentava mais ver aquele clima entre vocês!-A garçonete brincou.

-E agora será sempre assim!- ele afirmou.

-B&B-

Um mês se passou e Brennan praticamente morava no apartamento de Booth. Ela acordou cedo e decidiu ir à padaria.

*No elevador.

-Oi! Prazer em conhece-la, você é a esposa do Booth não é? Eu moro no apartamento ao lado, sou Marie. -A mulher a cumprimentou.

-Olá, mais eu não sou esposa dele não!

-Ah é? Mas você não está morando aqui? -a mulher perguntou meio estranha.

-Não! Só passo algumas noites aqui, você sabe necessidades sexuais!-ela disse normalmente deixando a mulher boquiaberta.-Ah, e a propósito sou a Dra. Temperance Brennan! Até mais Marie. -Brennan seguiu até a padaria.

-B&B-

Brennan chegou ao apartamento e fez um formidável café da manhã.

-Querida! Que surpresa hein! -Booth a vê na cozinha.

-Bom, eu só retribui os inúmeros cafés que você preparou pra mim!-ela o beijou.

-Huum, que beijo com gosto de geléia de morango! -eles riram.

Eles se sentaram para tomar o café.

-Amor-era assim que ela o chamava.-sua vizinha me perguntou se eu era sua esposa. Mas eu disse que não!

-Ainda não! Eu quero me casar com você! -ele disse carinhosamente passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

-Booth, você se lembra quando eu achava o casamento idiota não é?-ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça.-Mas agora eu vi que não é assim, eu também quero me casar com você, mas sem cerimônia religiosa.

-Do jeito que você quiser querida!

Duas semanas se passaram e eles marcaram o casamento no civil. Era daqui uma semana.

Eles fizeram uma pequena reunião com os amigos para os convidarem para a pequena cerimônia.

-Bom, nós chamamos vocês aqui só para avisar que iremos nos casar!-Brennan disse abraçando Booth.

-Isso mesmo, será uma cerimônia pequena mas queremos você lá!

-AAAh, Parabéns ao mais novo casal! -Ângela disse feliz.

A semana passou rápido e chegou finalmente o dia do casamento.

-Querida é hoje que iremos oficializar nosso relacionamento.

-É hoje que eu assumirei ao mundo que eu sou SUA, somente sua! -Ela o beijou

-E eu sempre serei seu!

* -B&B-

-Estamos aqui para celebrar o casamento de Temperance Brennan e Seeley Booth perante a lei.

Todos aplaudem.

Depois de um discurso do juíz...

-Temperance você aceita Seeley Booth em casamento?

-Sim!

-Seeley você aceita Temperance Brennan em casamento?

-Mas é claro que sim!

-Então , vos declaro marido e mulher!

Booth a beijou.

-Eu farei você feliz até o resto de nossos dias.

-E eu farei o mesmo amor!

Ângela se aproximou chorando.

-Parabéns casal! -ela abraçou os dois.

E assim todos desejaram felicidades ao casal.

Dois meses se passaram.

Eles tinham um novo caso, e como sempre Brennan acompanhou Booth.

Chegando perto do corpo, Brennan passou mal.

-Booth me tire daqui eu estou muito enjoada.

-Querida você está bem?- ele perguntou a levando até o carro.

-Estou muito enjoada. E não acredito que não consegui fazer o meu trabalho-ela falava super mal mas ainda sim indignada.

-Brenn, vamos pro hospital.

x.x..xx.x.x.x.x.x

Hospital.

-Doutor ela foi examinar o corpo e começou a passar mal. Meu Deus ela está doente?- Booth falava sem parar.

-Se acalme sr. Booth.- o médico riu do nervosismo dele.-Parabéns ao casal, a Dra. Brennan está grávida de 6 semanas.

Booth deixou cair uma lágrima no momento que em abraçou Brennan.

-Amor, nós teremos um bebê!-ela disse emocionada.

-Sim querida, um lindo bebê!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jeffersonian, 17 horas.

-Oh Deus Brenn, o que você tem? Soubemos que você passou mal! -Ângela diz e todos se aproximaram.

-Eu estou grávida! -ela disse feliz.

-Parabéns querida, posso ser madrinha? -Ângela estava muito feliz.

-É claro Angie, mas só matefóricamente, pois todos aqui serão madrinhas e padrinhos do bebê! -Brennan diz.

-Querida, o bebê vai precisar de uma madrinha! -Booth diz.

-Ok querido, iremos pensar nisso.

-Parabéns mesmo Booth e Brennan! -Cam abraça cada um deles.

-Obrigado Cam!-Booth diz.-Esse bebê será o mais lindo e mais amado de todos os tempos!-ele brinca

-Será mesmo, ele terá uma genética boa!-Brennan diz segurando sua barriga que aparecia ainda.

-Será mesmo!-Ângela afirma.

Os meses vão passando rápido, e a barriga crescendo e Brennan ficando cada vez mais linda grávida, e Booth sempre encantado com aquela linda mulher que esperava um bebê seu.

x.x.x.x

Hospital. Dia de descobrir o sexo do bebê.

-Dra. Brennan e Booth, o bebê de vocês é uma menina!

-Uma menina?-Booth disse emocionado, e o médico confirmou.-Se ela for que nem a mãe dela, ela será a menina mais linda desse mundo!

Os dois se abraçam pelo momento.

Brennan estava de 7 meses :D

-Querida, e o nome do bebê?

-Eu estava pensando em Kristy, o que você acha?-ela estava deitada assistindo.

-Kristy é um lindo nome!-Booth deitou ao lado de Brennan e acariciou sua barriga, e nesse momento Kristy chutar.

-Oh Deus ela chutou! -eles riram.

-Ela faz isso o tempo todo Booth.

-Sim, mas agora... -Booth estava realmente curtindo a gravidez de sua esposa.

Os dois últimos meses passaram voando.

Brennan estava no Jeffersonian visitando os amigos quando de repente a bolsa estourou e Brennan gritou.

-Ângela, chame o Booth rápido, a Kristy vai nascer.

Ângela saiu correndo gritando pelo Instituto.

-Booth, Booth a Kristy está a caminho!

-Oh Deuus! Vamos Angie, vamos levar a Brenn pro hospital.

Booth ligou a sirene do carro pra que pudesse chegar mais de pressa.

-Querida vai ficar tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo! -Booth falava sem parar.

-Se acalme Booth, até parece que quem vai dar a luz é você e não eu!-Brennan estava totalmente tranquila.

-Ok querida, desculpe. -Booth se acabou.

Eles entraram na sala de parto, Brennan deu á luz à uma linda menina.

-Parabéns Sr. e Sra. Booth, Kristy é linda. -o médico disse contente.

-Ela é linda sim amor! -Brennan viu que Booth chorou quando viu a filha.

-Querido, obrigada!-Brennan chorava de felicidade.

-Obrigada à você por completar a minha vida!

-Bom, eu vou levar ela pra pesar e fazer essas coisas necessárias, mais tarde eu levarei ela até o quarto, tudo bem? -diz o médio.

-Tudo bem! -eles reponderam.

Mas tarde Kristy foi pra o quarto.

Booth a pegou no colo.

-Minha filha você é a mais linda e a mais amada, o papai estará sempre aqui com você e sua mãe, eu te amo muito! -ele deixou-se cair uma lagrima.

-Booth deixe-me pegar ela. -Booth entregou Kristy à Brennan.- E agora tudo será baseado em ti meu amorzinho! Sua mãe te amo muito!

Ângela a Cam entram no quarto.

-Ah ela é linda, parabéns papai. -Ângela abraça Booth.

-Obrigada Angie!

-Brenn, foi tudo tranqüilo?-Cam perguntou enquanto segurava Kristy.

-Foi tudo sim, amanhã iremos pra casa!

-Que ótimo! Ah gente ela é uma fofa mesmo!Vocês capricharam hein!-Ângela brincou.

-Mas é claro que sim!-Booth não ligava mas para esse tipo de brincadeiras.

* -B&B-

Booth e Brennan chegam ao apartamento e Kristy estava dormindo, Booth a levou até o seu quarto, que era lindo, lilas e branco, mas é claro que com um toque antropológico de Brennan, algumas caveirinhas-animadas desenhas, elas eram simpáticas!

Os pais corujas ficaram ali abraçados vendo a filha dormir por um longo tempo.

-É, foi um ótimo trabalho esse nosso!-Booth quis quebrar o silêncio.

-Foi sim, ela é linda! E será muito inteligente.

-Com toda certeza, com a mãe que tem.-Booth lhe deu um beijo.-Vamos precisamos descansar um pouco.

-Vamos sim!-eles seguiram para o quarto.

Já se faziam uma hora e meia que estavam dormindo, quando Kristy começou a chorar.

-Deixe, eu vou pegar ela. -Booth se levantou e foi até o quarto da filha.

-Não chore meu amor, nós estamos aqui.

Booth a entregou a Brennan que amamentou a filha.

-Essa experiência é fantástica! -ela disse super feliz.

-Amanhã eu trarei Parker pra conhecer a irmã! -ele diz olhando a fila que agora dormia entre eles.-Ele ficará muito feliz quando à ver!

-Ficará mesmo, Parker é um menino maravilhoso, igual ao pai.

-B&B-

O dia estava indo, e Booth tinha ido cedo buscar Parker.

-Parker quando chegar, tenha cuidado, e não grite pela casa como de costume!

-Ok papai.

Booth abre a porta do apartamento e Parker sai correndo gritando em direção a Brennan. Booth apenas pensou "o que adiantou eu falar?"

-Mãe Bones -era assim que ele á chamava desde que ela era casada com Booth.- Cadê minha irmãzinha?

-Ela está no carrinho amorzinho!-Brennan o levou até o carrinho.

-Ela é linda, ela puxou à mim!-eles riram do jeito de Parker.

Parker não desgrudou um segundo de Kristy, ele estava realmente encantado com a irmãzinha.

-Sabe mãe B. quando ela crescer eu vou cuidar dela pra nenhum menino chegar perto, assim como papai faz com você! -ele disse inocente.

-Isso mesmo filhão, não deixe nenhum menino chegar perto dela!-Booth brincou.

-êe mundo machista. -Brennan riu quando terminou a frase.

-Papai posso dormir aqui essa noite?

-Pode sim filho, mas tenho que ligar pra sua mãe primeiro.

-Então liga paai! -Parker implorou

Booth ligou para Rebecca e ela permitiu que Parker posasse com o pai.

-Ela deixou filho!

-EEEBBBAA, vou dormir do lado da Kristy.

-Não dá amorzinho, porque pode acaba machucando ela!-Brennan disse carinhosamente.

-Ah, posso dormir na casa do lado do berço né?

-Claro que pode!

Brennan colocou Kristy no berço enquanto Booth colocava Parker pra dormir ao lado. Os filhos receberam um beijo na testa dos pais.

De madrugada, Kristy começou a chorar. Parker levantou rapidamente.

-Não chora irmãzinha, eu estou aqui com você!-ele passava a mão no rostinho dela com cuidado.

Booth que ouviu a conversa ficou parado vendo que Parker tinha conseguido acalmar a irmã.

-Vamos, vamos lá pro meu quarto filhão.

Parker se deitou ao lado de Brennan que o abraçou e Kristy do lado de Booth.

Booth ficou olhando com era linda aquela família.

* -B&B-

Os anos foram de passando rapidamente, praticamente voando.

Kristy já estava com 8 anos, era a menina mais esperta da sua turma.

-Professora, sabia que o nosso corpo é constituído por 206 ossos? -Ela falou toda sorridente.

-Querida eu sei, mas você está na fase de aprender a desenhar e a ler.

-Mas professora, eu achei que era aprender sobre corpo humano seria interessante.

-Mas é claro que é, mas não agora!

Kristy tinha a inteligência da mãe, ela vivia no Jeffersonian e por isso sabia tanto de ossos. Mas a professora não gostava que ela comentasse sobre isso na sala de aula, afinal os outros não entenderiam nada, e as vezes nem a professora.

-Mãe, a minha professora não deixou eu contar sobre os ossos hoje, ela disse que os outros não entenderiam, e tudo o que eles estão aprendendo e já sei.- Kristy estava furiosa.

-Kristy Booth, você tem que entender que eles tem um QI menor que o seu! -Brennan disse enquanto analisava as costelas de uma vitima.

-Ah isso foi um jeito menos feio de chamá-los de burro? -Kristy, tentava olhar os ossos com a mãe também.-Mãe, olhe tem uma lasca!

-Eu vi Kristy, você sabe que eu odeio que se intrometam no meu trabalho!-Brennan se irritou.-Vai procurar sua madrinha.

-Ok. Pelo menos ela me entende.

-Dinda a mãe não me entende! -Ângela ri do jeito "Brennan-mirim" que Kristy era.

-Querida você tem que ver que você tem apenas 8 pra 9 anos, não precisa ter tantas responsabilidades assim.

-Tá bom mas eu só sei essas coisas sobre ossos! -elas riram.

-É ai é um sério problema. Mas vamos sair? Que tal um shopping?-Ângela sugeriu.

-Vamos! -elas saíram.

*6 anos depois*

Kristy era uma adolescente linda, mas seu irmão Parker vivia no seu até.

Kristy decidiu conversar com um menino que era simplesmente lindo, mas Parker o interrompeu.

-Sai daqui seu idiota, quem você pensa que é pra ficar de conversinha com a minha irmã?-Parker estava furioso.

-Parker, vai pra casa, nós conversaremos lá!-Kristy o empurrou e beijou o garoto.

* B&B-

Krsty, não acredito que você beijou aquele garoto! Mas deixe eu vou contar pro papai e você vai ver como o Senhor Booth vai reagir!

-É uma necessidade biológica Parker e eu sei me cuidar não preciso de você!-Kristy gritava.

-EEEEEEEEI o que está acontecendo aqui?-Booth e Brennan ficam boquiabertos com os gritos deles.

-Pai a Kristy beijou um garoto!-Parker contou.

-Eu beijei mesmo, é uma necessidade biológica!

-Concordo plenamente!-Brennan diz se sentando no sofá.

-Bones, você não conta, você é muito liberal. E a Kristy está ficando igualzinha! -Booth estava indignado.

-Vão dormir crianças! -Brennan disse.

-NÃO SOMOS CRIANÇAS. - os dois gritaram.

-Vão agora!-Brennan falou enfurecida.

Os dois saíram correndo da sala.

Booth e Brennan seguiram para o quarto.

-Brenn, eu não acredito que ela beijou um menino nesse idade, a minha filhinha!

-Booth, pare de drama, você perdeu a virgindade com 16 anos, apenas um ano mais velho, não tem motivos para agir assim. E afinal você tem coisas mais interessantes pra prensar agora! -Brennan foi se aproximando e tirando a roupa de Booth.

-Oh Deus, você me deixa louco sabia?

-Sabia sim, já faz 16 anos que eu te deixo assim!

Ali eles tiveram mais uma noite prazerosa, o tempo até podia ter passado mas aquela chama entre eles jamais iria se apagar.

O tempo passou e finalmente Kristy estava se formando em Antropologia como a mãe.

E chegou a hora do seu discurso.

-Bom eu queria parabenizar cada um aqui que junto comigo conquistou esse diploma. Mas além de tudo eu queria agradece aos meus pais que sempre me apoiaram. E a minha mãe? A melhor antropóloga forense do forense do mundo, e se eu for a matade do que ela é, eu serei uma mulher realizada, e quem sabe se eu achar um "Seeley Booth" no FBI eu não me case? Mas agora falando sério: obrigada aos meus pais e a todos que me apoiaram! Eu amo vocês!"

Todos a plaudiram de pé.

-Nossa filhinha cresceu meu amor! -Booth disse chorando pela homenagem.

-Cresceu mesmo! -Brennan o abraçou.

x,x,x,x,x

Kristy se casou com um cara do FBI como falou que faria se encontrasse um "Seeley Booth" pra ela, tudo o que ela mais queria era ter uma vida igual à da mãe, não só profissionalmente mais também "românticamente"

Kristy já estava com 22 anos quando chegou no apartamento de seus pais para contar uma novidade.

Eles se sentaram pra almoçar. Como sempre comida vegetariana.

-Bom antes de tudo eu queria contar uma coisinha pra vocês!-Kristy disse toda animada.

-Fale querida!-Booth respondeu curioso.

-Eu estou grávida!!!!-ela estava super feliz por isso.

-Oh Deus, iremos ser avós Brenn? -Booth estava paralisado pela novidade.

-Filha! Parabéns meu amor! Felicidades.-Brennan disse abraçando a filha grávida de 3 meses.

Os meses foram se passando rapidamente e Kristy avisou os pais que estava grávida de um menino, chamado Michael.

Booth estava completamente encantado, não via a hora de pegar seu netinho no colo.

* -B&B-

-Brenn querida, imagine só eu levando o Michael para os jogos de hockey!-ele falava enquanto se deitava.

-Você será uma avô muito coruja Booth!-Brennan brincou.

-Ah serei mesmo!- ele lhe deu um beijo de boa noite.-Eu te amo.

-Eu também de amo amor!-Brennan abraçou Booth.

Já era madrugada quando o telefone tocou.

-Sr e Sra. Booth a Kristy vai dar a luz, estamos indo para o hospital!-Peter dizia desesperado.

-Estamos indo pra i!-Booth estava ansioso, feliz.-Brennan a Kristy vai dar a luz, vamos, vamos!

-Calma Booth, vou me arrumar, 5 minutinhos.-Eles sairam em disparada ao hospital.

Quando chegaram lá, Kristy tinha acabado de entrar na sala para ter Michael.

-Oh Deus a proteja! Michael será lindo Brenn.-Booth não continha a sua felicidade.

-Será Booth mais acalme-se!

-Ele nasceu!!-Peter foi correndo em direção ao Booth para lhe dar um abraço.-Parabéns vovô!

-Parabéns papai! Ele está bem? E a Kristy?-Brennan agora chorava de felicidade.

-Eles estão bem sim Temperance.-Peter disse.

Daqui a pouco vocês já poderão entrar no quarto.

-Hei avós, vocês já podem entrar pra ver seu netinho!-A médica informou.

-Obrigada, obrigada!-Brennan disse.

Eles foram até o quarto e viram sua filha com Michael no colo.

-Ele não é lindo pai?-Kristy estava muito emocionada.

-Ele é lindo sim minha filha! -Booth pegou Michael no colo.

-Oh querida vocês está bem?-Brennan passava a mão na cabeça da filha.

-Estou sim mãe!

Brennan pegou o bebê no colo e não conteve a emoção.

-Booth estamos ficando velhos mesmo! Somos até avós.-eles riram.

Nesse momento Ângela e Hodgins chegaram ao hospital.

-Querida que filho mais lindo!-Ângela deu um beijo na testa de Kristy.-Parabéns meu amor!

-Obrigada tia.

Dois dias se passaram e Kristy foi passar uns dias na casa dos pais, pelo menos o período da dieta.

Michael começou a chorar na meio da noite e nem Kristy e nem Peter conseguiam o acalmar. Booth levantou e foi até o quarto antigo que era de Kristy e pegou se neto no colo.

-Hei garotão ão precisa chorar não, seu avô está aqui!-ele brincou.-Vamos, vamos dormir lá com a avó.

Booth levou o pequeno até a sua cama, Brennan pegou a criança é colocou no centro, Michael estava mais calmo agora e acabou dormindo entre os avós.

-Sabe, a última vez que eu fiz isso, Kristy era um bebezinho!-Booth olhava encantado para Michael.

-É sim, e agora estamos fazendo isso com o filho dela.-Brennan estava muito feliz.

Kristy e Peter entraram no quarto, quando notaram que Michael parou de chorar.

-Era só o que faltava, ele querer dormir com vocês!-Eles riram.

-Filha, ele é um garoto esperto e sabe o que é bom.-Brennan brincou.

-É, eu estou vendo!-Peter disse se sentando na ponta da cama ao lado de Kristy.

Todos ficaram ali observando aquela criança linda que era Michael.

-Nós seremos uma família "grande" e feliz.-Disse Booth.

-Seremos mesmo!-Brennan concordou.

-E tudo isso graças à vocês, obrigada meus pais! Eu amo vocês.-Kristy abraçou Booth e Brennan.

E assim seria daqui pra frente, "uma família "grande" e feliz" como Booth prometeu e cumpriu.

The end


End file.
